I Love You, Oppa!
by Choco Fraises
Summary: Kisah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mengejar cinta tunangannya. Genderswitch. DLDR.


_ "Oppa!"_

_Gezz._ Yunho mendesis pelan ketika sebuah seruan yang begitu khas di telinganya terdengar dari belakangnya. Betapa dia ingin suara yang akhir-akhir ini masuk dan mengganggu hidupnya itu lenyap selamanya. Tapi sayang itu tak mungkin.

"_Oppa!"_

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pintu mobil dan berbalik, menatap datar seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar lalu mulai berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"_Oppa, eodisseo?_ Bukankah acara makan malamnya masih satu jam lagi?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada ceria.

Yunho sedikit mengernyit. Makan malam? _Oh well,_ bagaimana mungkin dia lupa? _Shit!_

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yunho dingin.

"Eh? Kupikir kita bisa berangkat bersama, makanya aku datang kemari." Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua bola mata besarnya. Yunho berdecak.

"Aku ada pertemuan penting. Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan ganggu aku." Usai berkata begitu Yunho memasuki mobilnya. Dia hendak menyalakan mesin ketika tiba-tiba gadis itu menyerobot masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Yunho melotot. "Kau-"

"Izinkan aku ikut bersamamu. Aku janji akan tenang dan tidak menganggumu," ucap gadis itu cepat sambil menunduk dan menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya.

Aish, Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Terserah kau saja."

15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah hotel mewah berbintang lima. _W Hotel._ Begitulah bunyi susunan huruf yang terpatri dengan angkuh di bangunan megah itu. Dari namanya saja kita akan tahu jika hotel tersebut dibangun dan dimiliki oleh _W Group,_ sebuah perusahaan properti terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Perusahaan milik keluarganya, Jung.

Yunho –dengan kaki panjangnya berjalan masuk, diikuti sang gadis yang tampak kesusahan mengikuti langkahnya. Para karyawan hotel yang melihat kedatangannya langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan membungkuk hormat, yang dibalas Yunho dengan anggukkan sekilas.

Dari kejauhan, nampak seorang pria menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Tuan Wu dan istrinya sudah menunggu anda, Direktur." Pria bermata sipit yang tak lain adalah sekretaris Yunho itu melapor. "Ah, Nona Kim, apa kabar?" tambahnya ramah begitu menyadari sosok lain di belakang Yunho.

"Ah, _ne_ Junho-ssi. Kabar baik, hehe..."

"Junho, tolong kau urus _yeoja_ ini sementara aku menemui Tuan Wu."

Jaejoong, gadis itu, mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Yunho memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tak melihat dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki _lift._

Hari ini dia sudah cukup pusing dan dia tak ingin tunangannya yang berisik itu membuat kepalanya makin sakit dengan mengacaukan _meeting_ pentingnya.

Yah, tunangannya.

* * *

_I Love You, Oppa!_

_._

_._

_By Choco Fraises_

_._

_._

_Kim Jaejoong (18)_

_Jung Yunho (25)_

_._

_Romance, Drama, Hurt_

_._

_Genderswitch, Alternative Universe_

_._

_Sampai kapan aku harus berlari mengejar bayanganmu? Tak bisakah kau berbalik dan menggenggam tanganku? Aku lelah. Aku takut tenagaku habis dan tidak dapat mengejarmu lagi. Kumohon, berbaliklah..._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Stupid Me

* * *

"Bagaimana perkembangan proyekmu, Yun?"

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring menjadi melodi tersendiri di ruang VVIP itu. Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Ah, bahkan sepertinya makin tampan dari hari ke hari. Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Sejauh ini berjalan lancar. Tuan Wu bersedia melakukan investasi dengan kita alih-alih _Pi Group."_

"Itu bagus," puji Mr. Kim. "Kudengar Wu Feng Jin orang yang alot hingga tak sembarang orang bisa memasuki pasar China. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, nak."

Yunho mengangguk sopan. Mr. Jung menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Tentu saja, Kim. Kau lupa siapa ayahnya?"

"Yeah, Jung Kangta tentu saja!"

Dua pria bergenerasi sama itu tertawa, sementara istri mereka hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kau sendiri Jaejoong, bagaimana sekolahmu? Ini tahun ketigamu, kan?" tanya Mrs. Jung lembut.

"Baik, _ahjumma._ Hanya makin sibuk dengan berbagai les," jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Itu wajar. Ah, aku tak sabar melihatmu lulus kuliah lalu menikah dengan Yunho!" ucap Mrs. Jung semangat. "Lima tahun waktu yang cukup lama, apa tidak kita percepat saja? Aku ingin segera menggendong cucuku."

Jaejoong tersedak makanannya. Wajahnya memerah. Dengan cepat dia meraih segelas air yang disodorkan ibunya dan meminumnya.

"Tidak, Boa. Kita sudah sepakat untuk menikahkan mereka usai Jaejoong menyelesaikan pendidikannya," ujar Mrs. Kim kalem.

Mrs. Jung cemberut.

Suara derit kursi yang selanjutnya terdengar mengalihkan perhatian semuanya. Mereka menatap Yunho yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Masih ada beberapa laporan yang perlu kuperiksa. Aku permisi." Yunho membungkuk sebelum kemudian beranjak dari meja makan.

"Anak tidak sopan," gerutu Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong hanya menatap diam punggung tegap Yunho yang menjauh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki gerbang _Paran Senior High School_ dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa. Tak diindahkannya berbagai tatapan kagum dan sengit yang mengikutinya. Benaknya penuh dengan wajah dingin Yunho –yang menurutnya keren hingga ia tak mampu memperhatikan yang lain.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan kelasnya. Kesadaran seolah menariknya kembali ketika ia berhadapan dengan pintu cokelat yang tertutup itu. Jaejoong menggigit bibir. Menarik nafas dalam, dia mendorongnya perlahan dan melangkah masuk. Namun...

**Byurrr!**

"Hahahahaha..." Kelas meledak dalam tawa.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata saat guyuran air menghujani dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa menggigil saat suhu air yang dingin menusuk seluruh bagian kulitnya. Dia mengepalkan tangan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi kelas. Mengabaikan tawa yang makin membahana.

Jaejoong berlari dengan wajah menunduk di sepanjang koridor, berusaha tak menghiraukan mata-mata yang memandangnya penasaran dan kasihan. Dia berhenti begitu sampai di loker siswa. Dibukanya loker miliknya dan lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibir saat mendapati seragam cadangannya terkoyak.

Dengan gontai, Jaejoong menutup kembali lokernya dan beranjak menuju Klinik Sekolah.

"Jae? _Omo!_ Cepat duduk sini!"

Kim Taeyeon, perawat sekolah, menyambutnya begitu ia memasuki klinik yang sepi. Dengan segera wanita itu menarik tangannya dan mendudukannya di atas ranjang pasien.

"Mereka melakukannya lagi?" tanya Taeyeon seraya menyerahkan handuk pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggumamkan terimakasih lalu mulai mengusap-ngusapkan handuk pada rambut _caramel_ panjangnya yang basah.

Taeyeon mendesah saat Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau tak mau melaporkannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong pelan. "Ah, apa di sini masih ada seragam? Aku tak menyimpan seragam cadanganku."

"Ada, tunggu sebentar." Taeyeon berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau mau kubuatkan teh hangat?"

"Boleh."

Jaejoong menghabiskan dua jam mata pelajaran di Klinik, karena ia tahu ia tak akan diizinkan masuk oleh Jang _sonsaengnim,_ pengajar pelajaran pertama, jika terlambat. Beruntung tidak ada pekerjaan rumah atau ulangan pada pelajaran tersebut.

Tepat ketika jam ketiga pelajaran berbunyi, Jaejoong kembali ke kelas dan duduk di kursinya yang terletak di pojok belakang. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku serta peralatan tulis saat _Miss_ Song, guru Bahasa Inggris, memasuki kelas. Dia bersyukur air yang mengenai tas tidak tembus dan membasahi buku-bukunya.

Sepanjang pelajaran Jaejoong tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat siraman air tadi. Akhirnya dia memilih mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Matanya memicing ke bawah saat melihat lapangan olahraga yang ramai oleh anak kelas lain.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat seorang pria dengan seragam olah raga hitamnya tengah men_dribble_ bola basket. Jaejoong bersorak dalam hati saat pria itu berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Selama sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap, sebelum pria itu tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Jaejoong balas melambai.

Jaejoong tak peduli ada berapa banyak yang memusuhinya. Asal ada satu yang berada di sisinya, ia merasa lebih dari cukup.

.

.

Jaejoong berulang kali melirik jam tangannya gelisah sementara jari telunjuknya tak henti mengetuk meja. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan segera ia membereskan peralatan tulisnya.

Hari ini Jaejoong berencana untuk mengunjungi Yunho di kantornya sebelum ia mengikuti kelas tambahan yang akan diadakan dua jam lagi. Dia sudah membuatkan bekal untuk tunangannya itu. Yah, meski sedikit terlambat karena sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Tapi mengingat Yunho yang memang sering melewatkan makan siang, hal itu bukan masalah.

Jaejoong sedang berjalan melewati deretan meja ketika tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menghantam lantai. Jaejoong merintih pelan merasakan perih menjalari lutut dan hidungnya.

"Tersandung, Kim?"

"Ck, di mana kau meletakkan matamu, eoh?"

"Sepertinya dia membutuhkan kacamata."

Jaejoong berusaha bangkit, mengacuhkan cemoohan tiga gadis populer di kelasnya. Dia mendesis saat mendapati hidungnya berdarah. Dengan susah payah –menahan lututnya yang sakit, dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Jaejoong membersihkan darah di hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan, tak peduli warnanya yang putih bersih ternoda oleh warna merah pekat. Dia meremas pelan benda itu lalu membuangnya di tong sampah yang dilewatinya.

_Cherry lips-_nya membentuk senyum miris melihat teman-teman sekolahnya berjalan pulang bersama, membicarakan pacar atau idola mereka, atau merencanakan kegiatan sepulang sekolah dan mencari tempat bermain baru. Semua terlihat menyenangkan. Dan saat Jaejoong menyadari itu, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mengecil dan tak terlihat diantara lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang.

Tidak ada yang mendekat.

Dan dia _tahu_ pasti alasannya.

Senyum miris Jaejoong perlahan berubah menjadi senyum ceria saat ia teringat tujuannya.

Yunho.

Yah, hanya pria itu yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh seperti sekarang. Jaejoong melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Bergegas cepat menuju halte.

Perjalanan menuju kantor Yunho hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit. Jaejoong memasuki gedung dengan langkah ringan sambil sesekali menyapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya. Mereka yang bekerja di kantor pusat telah mengenalnya sebagai tunangan direktur dan terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, hingga tak ada yang heran kenapa siswi SMA bisa seenaknya memasuki kantor bahkan menggunakan _lift_ khusus direktur.

"Jaejoong?" Kim Heechul, sekretaris kedua Yunho, nampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"_Eonni!_ Apa Yunho _oppa_ di dalam?"

"Ya, dia sedang bersama Junho. Kau masuk saja."

Jaejoong membuka pelan pintu besar di depannya lalu menutupnya kembali. Matanya berbinar dan dia tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tertarik lebar melihat Yunho duduk di kursinya. Tampak angkuh dan keren seperti biasa.

"_Oppa!"_ sapanya mendekat. "Aku membawa bekal untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan siang, kan?"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia tampak sibuk membereskan mejanya.

"_Oppa,_ kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho berdiri lalu meraih jas yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya.

"Direktur akan menghadiri pertemuan di Busan, Nona Kim," Lee Junho yang sedari tadi berada di samping Yunho menjawab.

Jaejoong mengerjap. Busan? Pertemuan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan bekal makan siangnya?

"Ta-tapi, aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal."

"Buang saja."

Jantung Jaejoong serasa tertusuk mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang sedingin es. Dia hanya bisa mematung ketika Yunho berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, diikuti Junho yang nampak salah tingkah.

"Kami pergi dulu, Nona Kim."

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku di tengah ruangan. Dia menunduk, meremas roknya kuat.

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit? Dia sudah terbiasa –sangat terbiasa, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap berdenyut nyeri mendapat perlakuan dingin pria itu?

Mencintai orang yang bahkan tak menganggapmu...

Jaejoong tersenyum pedih.

...Kau bodoh, Kim.

.

.

.

_To be continue..._

_Otte?_

_Next? Or stop?_

_Need ur reviews, guys :*_


End file.
